Futuro
by Drizzleye
Summary: Ha llegado el día en que ambos se convierten en héroes, es momento de evaluar las opciones que el futuro les ofrece. (TodoDeku, oneshot.) [Para la Dekutodo week 2017 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por el Team #Miritama]


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia ni sus personajes me pertenece, siendo propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi

Este fanfic es parte de la DekuTodo Week 2017 creada por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, de parte del team #Miritama 

* * *

**"Futuro"  
**  
 **Temática: Graduación**

Había pasado tanto tiempo…

Ambos recordarían por siempre sus primeros años por la institución que les acogió y enseñó con especial cariño. Todas las lágrimas que derramaron por el sueño de ser héroes no serían olvidadas ni gastadas en vano.

Ahora, ante la mirada de todos los profesores e invitados, podían erguirse orgullosamente, proclamando ante el mundo "Somos héroes." A decir verdad, desde hace mucho que lo eran, pero ahora podían reconocerlos como tal.

Entre aplausos y llantos de felicidad, la nueva generación de héroes se había recibido. Incluso un padre "frío" como Endeavor parecía haberse emocionado por ver a su hijo arriba en la plataforma recibiendo su licencia de héroe. Todoroki no se veía muy entusiasmado ante las felicitaciones del mismo, pero podía aceptar que el viejo tenía algo de derecho a estar contento por él. De todas maneras, no podía enfocarse en solo lo malo, porque toda su familia había venido a verlo, si, incluso su madre.

Por la otra parte, Midoriya se encontraba ocupado en el apretado abrazo de su madre, que lloraba a mares, feliz de ver a su hijo cumplir su sueño de toda la vida. No creía que finalmente llegó el día en el que su hijo se volvía el héroe que siempre sonreía ante la adversidad después de tantos años. Su hijo se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

Entre las felicitaciones a ambos jóvenes, por un breve momento, estos cruzaron miradas, recordando que luego de la ceremonia y de pasar tiempo con sus familias, habían acordado verse en los dormitorios.

La tarde fue agradable para ambos, aunque ninguno podía parar de contar los minutos para que diera la noche (Todoroki sobre todo). Una vez llegó la hora acordada se despidieron de sus familiares, con la excusa de que harían una reunión de compañeros.

Midoriya se encontraba esperando frente a su habitación en el momento que Todoroki llegó.

"Parece que gane hoy, Todoroki… digo, Shouto" – Sonrío el chico como siempre. Todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre.

"Hm… así parece. Mi padre no quería dejarme ir, quería que me quedara a conocer a sus contactos del trabajo. Ya sabes como es…" – bajo su mirada por unos segundos, no fueron muchos, pero fueron suficientes para que la mano de Midoriya se adelantara y entrelazara sus dedos con la de Shouto.

"No pienses en eso. Ya pasó. De ahora en adelante podrás tomar las riendas de tu propia vida." – el peliverde guio al otro chico adentro de la habitación. Esta ya no se encontraba tan llena de mercancía de All might, sporque ya estaba en proceso de ordenar todo para retirarse del lugar.

Todoroki cerró la puerta tras si y se sentó en el piso mientras esperaba que Midoriya montara todo. Iban a ver películas. Quizás no era una actividad especial ni fuera de lo común, pero al ser, quizás, la última vez que lo harían, le traía un dejo de nostalgia. El chico de cabello bicolor fijo sus ojos en el peliverde. "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó el otro con ligereza

"… Tú lo sabes. Te has hecho una reputación bastante grande incluso dentro de la escuela—"

"Tú también." Interrumpió Izuku

"Sí" Todoroki asintió "Pero sabes a lo que me refiero… Símbolo de la Paz."

Midoriya aún se tensaba al escuchar ese título referido hacía el… bajo la mirada, y suspiro, como si hubiera pasado el breve recuerdo de algo triste… pero volvió a sonreír. "Supongo que no puedo seguir viviendo con mi madre así. Ella no soportaría verme llegar herido o exhausto luego de las batallas. Así que buscare un lugar donde vivir… ¿y tú?"

El otro chico respondió rápido, como si ya hubiera hecho su decisión hace mucho tiempo. "Deseo desligarme lo antes posible de mi padre… y con lo que me sobre, darle un lugar cómodo donde vivir a mi madre y hermana, lejos de él."

Izuku volvió a interrumpir "¿Por qué no vives con ellas?"

"…Podría decirse que las mismas razones que tú." Sabe que a su hermana tampoco le haría gracia verlo llegar herido y su madre no necesita ese estrés extra en su vida. Sabe que ambas lo apoyan, pero no les haría pasar por eso.

"Entonces te iras a vivir solo."

"Sí."

Midoriya medita algo… en un pasado, su nerviosismo no le hubiera dejado hacer esta clase de pregunta…pero ahora no es el chiquillo de 15 que entró a U.A. Su propio cuerpo lo delataba en esto. Todoroki también había cambiado, pero más en el exterior, seguía siendo el chico algo frío y…torpe socialmente. Excepto con él… y por eso…

"… Todoroki-..ah- Shouto"

"…. Izuku." – El otro chico también se tomó su tiempo antes de decir su nombre, era costumbre tratarlo por su apellido aún después de cierto tiempo de estar… relacionados con el otro.

"… ¿Por qué no…?" Midoriya traga saliva y arma valor.

"…"

"… ¿Por qué no… buscamos un lugar juntos….? d-digo! E-e-e-e—es que es más b-b-barato y-y-y-si hay una e-e-emergencia po-podriamos ir y -atenderla-y apoyarnos y—y-y-" los viejos hábitos no morían, y la ansiedad de Midoriya no era algo que se fuera a ir fácilmente.

Todoroki mantuvo su mirada en Izuku unos segundos… procedió a bajarla, pero… dejó esbozar una sonrisa. "… ¿En serio es lo que deseas?"

Midoriya paró de escupir razones y volvió a la "normalidad" "E-e-eh…bueno….si… osea… es…es…lo que hacen…las parejas o no?" El chico se sonrojó. Esa era otra de las cosas que le costaba decir. "Pareja". El y Todoroki Shouto eran pareja. Desde hace un año. Lo habían mantenido a escondidas de todos, con sus dificultades, pero lo habían logrado hasta este minuto.

Todoroki siguió sonriendo cálidamente. "…Eso me haría muy feliz."

Escuchar esas palabras tan seguras de parte del otro le devolvió la calma al cuerpo. Procedió a sentarse frente al otro.

"… Entonces está decidido"

Todoroki asiente. Con el tiempo había aprendido que su calma era una de las cosas que Izuku necesitaba… así como el necesitaba…

Izuku se acercó tímidamente a dejarle un beso.

La calidez de Midoriya.

"E-eso está bien….?"

"... … …S-sí" El mismo Todoroki empezó a lentamente avergonzarse. Si bien siempre mantenía la calma, ante el contacto… era Midoriya quien siempre lo iniciaba. Aunque ambos fueran bastante torpes.

"¿P-puedo…?"

"S-sí." Asintió nuevamente el bicolor. Llevaban un año en esto pero aún en la intimidad eran terriblemente vergonzosos. Y no deseaban pasar a llevar los límites del otro por nada del mundo.

Otro beso. Y otro… y otro. Midoriya era especialmente tierno con los besos.

El peliverde paró por un momento a mirarlo a los ojos "… Yo también soy…muy feliz por esto. P-prometo que te daré una buena vida!… te voy a hacer olvidar el dolor de antes—"

Todoroki asintió otra vez… " … … … ya lo has estado haciendo. "

Midoriya sonrió nuevamente. No era la sonrisa que le daba al mundo como símbolo de la paz. Si no la sonrisa que sólo le regalaba a Todoroki cuando sabía que podía disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Y el chico de pelo bicolor sonrió de vuelta. De la manera que solo a Midoriya le sonríe. "Tengamos una buena vida."

Fue Midoriya quien ahora asintió y volvió a resumir los besos y cariños al otro. Todoroki se dejó hacer y querer sin reclamo.

El cariño que el otro le daba todos sus días era, después de todo, lo que había soñado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y la promesa de que lo recibiría todos sus días, era mucho más de lo que había deseado.


End file.
